monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Remus
Remus is the older brother of Romulus. He was one of the instigators of the "wolves vs. cats" turfwar in Scream City several years back. It's suggested that he is still currently incarserated. Personality Previoulsy: Remus was a strong pack leader type. He had the presance, despite his own apperance, and knew how to speak to get things done the way he wanted them to. He wasn't cold though, he was very compassionate and did care about others well beings before his own. That's what lead him to sacrifcing his own freedom so his brother could escape with Grave. he was an alpha wolf by definition, but he also took the time to listen to others' suggestions and take them into decission considerations. Physical Appearance Remus shares for physical features with his brother. He has a medium gray coat with pale gray markings on his face and under side. His hair is several shades of burn orange and considerd "spikey". His eyes are also golden-amber in coloration. Classical Monster A Werewolf is a therianthropic creature of folklore, horror, and occultism, described as being a shape-shifter typically influenced by the lunar cycle. Remus' parents are typical American Werewolves, despite their light coloring. Relationships Family Remus is Romulus' older brother. The two shared a typical brotherly bond with Romulus trying to idolize and imitate his brother, even still doing so today. Despite his chosen career, Remus did try to set a good example for his brother. His parents seemed fine to allow him to do whatever he wanted judging by the fact that they didn't disown him when he dropped out, but always stated that they wouldn't bail him out if he was in trouble. Friends Remus used to have a whole gang behind him. Jazz Fang was also his best friend, going as far as letting him crash on his couch. Enemies His enemies were large in part werecats. Most predominantly and easily identifiable was Tomo Stripe. Romance It's been stated that in his early teen years he dated Roarchelle Wolf, but other than that his dating history is unknown. Clothing Basic Tomo wears a white button down shirt with eth sleeves turned up to his elbows, with a purple, red-striped vest on over it. He has dark pants and shoes, as well as a gray tie around his neck. History Remus and Romulus originally lived nextdoor to the Wolfs. They moved to Scream City when Remus was 15, and lived there right up until the "cats vs. wolves" turf war. Romulus dropped out of high school in his senior year and joined a wolf-only gang, which his parents allowed but stated that they would not bail him out seeing as he was an adult; he also chose to move out at that point, but he didn't move far. He was severly injured in the fight, and arrested afterwards as one of the instigators. Afterwards his family moved from Scream City to the Cresant High school district instead. He is currently thought to still be in prison. Trivia *Remus does not attend any school *Remus was created as a part of Grave's backstory, and has recieved no further development *The concept of giving Romulus a sibling named "Remus" (or a variation of) is a popular one, but this version is KPenDragon's Category:Original Characters Category:KPenDragon's Characters Category:Werewolf Category:Spectral Central High Category:Males